The Gayarchy
is an animated series that started from a joke on the RNW Discord. It was created by and stars , and as very, very gay rulers of the Earth in their quest to stop the bullshit being done by The Hets™. Characters THE GAY GODS *'Kevin' is a Gay of no discernable gender who loves the hell out of TLH. In addition to ruling the world, they also like shitposting and deconstructing arguments that imply that K-pop is actually good. They not only love flexing on the straights, but they also love to flex on RBUK, LOONA stans and Loudcest/Ronniecoln/Luanny/Lynncisco/Slyde shippers. Because they rule the world, they get to have two (2) funky lesbian comrades, who are always mistaken for their girlfriends - which they are NOT by the way! *'Moon Snail' is a risen-up gamer who despises Adventure Time. He's a Zangoose with a purple hat who is constantly tired and hungry. He has a giant stash of Wilkins Coffee hidden under where Missisippi used to be (After he destroyed the fuck out of it), which he likes to drink while playing Plants vs. Zombies. Because he rules the world, he gets 3 epic boyfriends. *'Tamara', full name Tamara Joe Cobra, is an epic human girl (and the only female of the main 3) who can't stop talking about Welcome to the Wayne and Robotboy, who's also a major Defunctland apologist. She loves making AUs on the shows she loves, and also constantly flexes on RBUK (like Kevin) and Tomorrow's Pioneers. She also expresses a huge enjoyment for Touhou Project and the Wicked soundtrack, and plays it often. Because she rules the world, she gets 3 epic girlfriends. Her best friends are Reece and Tommy, who are usually together and considered a trio. Other Major characters *The Rulers' boyfriends and girlfriends: **'Flametail' is a Typhlosion who has known Moon Snail since they were both 10 years old. They've been friends for 7 years, but their relationship became romantic on 2018. He has a large fondness for sarcasm, but is still seen as a friendly person overall. He loves eating fruits, but is disgusted by lemons. He has cryophobia, despite being a Fire-type Pokémon. **'Lemres' is a senior magic student with a huge love for candy. While most agree that he's a nice person, some are weirded out by him constantly asking for sweets. It's somewhat justified, though, as his magic spells become quite weak if he hasn't had any in a while. **'Corrin' is a half-dragon half-human prince of two different royal families. Although he wields the legendary weapon Yato, he opts to avoid violence as often as possible. However, he does not tolerate people threatening his loved ones. And trust me, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to understand why angering a half-dragon is a bad idea. **'Bell '''is the creation of Dr. X that's one of Tamara's three girlfriends. She is very fond and protective of her girlfriend Soren, her pet GIR and her other pals. If they're hurt she'll go sicko mode on you, especially if GIR gets hurt. She could also be undecisive and scared if this happens. She's also mostly indifferent, and can be sardonic and mean to others. **'Dark Mercury is the evil form of Ami Mizuno, also known as Sailor Mercury, and one of Tamara's three girlfriends. She's pretty lazy and disrespectful to the members of the IDSFA, the other boyfriends and girlfriends and even Laney and Moon Snail. She has been known to show kindness to others. She uses physical attacks to beat the Hets, and can slice you in half with her dark sword, a sword she magically made out of an icicle. She is generally called "Akumi" by the others. **'Julie '''is the former keytar player of the band Puffy AmiYumi before she left after being unnoticed by their fans, and one of Tamara's three girlfriends. She has a current deep hatred for the band and wish revenge secretly every now and then. She seems very clingy to Tamara, with low self esteem due to a lingering fear of being alone. In her spare time, she enjoys playing her keyboard guitar to the other boyfriends and girlfriends. *'The Comrades 'are other people who happen to be close friends of Kevin. They are often mistaken for their girlfriends, which they are NOT BY THE WAY. **'TBD **'TBD' *'The IDSFA' is an organization dedicated to helping the Gay Rulers with their tasks. **'Donkey Kong' is the leader of the Trans Rights district, and the overall leader of the IDSFA. He has a huge banana hoard, and smashes barrels over the heads of transphobes, killing them instantly. His Coconut Gun can fire in spurts. If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt! **'Remmy' is the leader of the Gay Rights district. He's known for being the best cooker of LGBT-only food. While he himself is too small to make meals, he can control a chef to make it himself. **'Reece' is the leader of the Bi Rights District. On Mondays and Wednesdays he's very tired because he stays up all night watching Summer Camp Island and playing Super Smash Bros. He likes to flex on RBUK like Kevin and Tamara as well. Despite being 13, he's a major member of the IDSFA. He is also a major memer and flexes on dead memes as well and is basically Soren's best bro. **'Andrei '''is the royal duke of the vampire land Glamstersam, and is the leader of the Pans Rights district. He's kind, brave, nervous and is an all-around fun guy to be with. He usually greets people with his own hand shake, which is shaking his rear. He will die protecting his friends. **'Pablo is a member of the Gay Rights district. He's a funky teen who loves fighting supervillains and technology. He can and will kick your ass. **'''Tommy Turnbull is a 10-year-old boy and the leader of the NB Rights district. Despite his age, he's known to be smart and reasonable, and an all-around kind and likable guy. He's the owner of Robotboy, a super high-tech robot that can kick your ass with all his many, many powers. He's great friends with Tamara and her girlfriends', plus is an extreme lover of technology, mainly robots. **''Add IDSFA members here!'' *'The Hets' are the main villain of the series. They seek to dethrone the Gay Rulers from the world, all while still insisting they aren't homophobic. But everyone knows they are. **'Lemongrab' is the leader of the hets, and is the main villain overall. He's a binch. **'Felicity '''is a cat who is also part rainbow, part butterfly and part unicorn. She's pretty excited and optimistic to destroy the Gay Rulers, and has a deep hatred for Tamara out of the three rulers, along with Reece. She learns magic spells to inflict pain on the rulers, their boyfriends and their girlfriends. She is openly dating her best friend Miguel, and is often flexed on by Kevin, Tamara and Reece. **'Miguel is a chihuahua and Felicity's boyfriend. He's pretty down-to-earth and active, contrary to his girlfriend's personality. He uses his guitar to cause earthquakes, yet doesn't care about defeating the Gay Rulers like the other Hets. **'Farfour '''is Mickey Mouse's evil twin brother an evil propaganda loving mouse who once got beaten up for speaking English. He supplies the Hets with weapons to kill the Gay Rulers and the members of the IDSFA. **'Dez 'is an incel leprechaun. He is Kevin's ex who is delusional enough to think they're still together at this point. **'Finnuala is a thotty leprechaun that Tamara and Kevin hate. She is a bitch who stole Tamara's chicken nuggets and called Kevin homophobic slurs on Xbox Live. *'Freddy Freaker' is the Two Dollar Menace, and the main villain of the second season, even above the Hets. He tries everything in his right to scam anyone out of two dollars, and if he gets exactly that, nothing more, nothing less, he becomes an all-powerful god. *'Guido' is not a part of the series and never will be. Minor characters Add some here I guess lol Episodes Episode Rules #Episodes should be generic enough so that anyone can participate. You can have episodes focused around certain characters, but other users should be allowed to participate. #Focus on one episode at a time. Wait until an episode is fully finished before moving on to the next one, or else we'll be stuck on which ones to edit, and we'll likely get burnt out. Seems like that's what happened with The Bunkest. #No repeated episode plots. Should be obvious. #Each season should have 25 episodes each, with 1-24 being 11 minutes long and the 25th being a 22-minute special. #Don't start plot arcs without all users agreeing to it. #Keep the show PG-13. Season 1 #The Begaynning: Kevin, Moon Snail and Tamara are elected as the rulers of the world. Upon hearing this news, The Hets establish their organization and go out to stop them. Are the newly-elected rulers ready for the up and coming threat? #The Boyfriends and Girlfriends Bogus Adventure: On a camping trip with the gay gods, Kevin's comrades and members of the IDSFA, the boyfriends and girlfriends of the gay rulers get lost. After finding out an evil plan by the Hets to kill the gay rulers, the comrades and IDSFA members, can the 6 of them defeat the Hets alone? #The Horsewomen (And Boy) of the Apocalypse: The Hets turn Tamara's girlfriends and Tommy into the horsemen of the apocalypse: Death (Dark Mercury), Famine (Bell), Pestilence (Julie) and "Steve" (Tommy). Can the Gay Gods snap they four of them out of it? #Sans Gayarchy: Yes. #I Think Moto Moto Likes You: While the gay gods are relaxing at the beach, a big boi hippo known as Moto Moto takes notice of Moon Snail. After convincing him to go to his place, Moon Snail temporarily leaves the Gay Gods. However, turns out that, as noticed by the IDSFA, Moto Moto is actually brainwashed by The Hets and was sent to assassinate him! The other two Gay Gods need to save him and snap Moto Moto out of it! #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #The Inevitable Brainwashing Episode: Cmon, Tamara's working on this. We were gonna get one at some point. Felicity learns to use her Kitty Power freely, and uses it on Tamara, Reece and Tommy, using them as puppets to destroy the Gay Rulers. Will Kevin, Moon Snail, the boyfriends and girlfriends defeat Felicity and save the duo? #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #The Inevitable Vore Episode: It's a lighthearted cartoon, and it's being worked on by Moon Snail. It was gonna happen eventually. Corrin wakes up with a terrible case of Ligma 2. There's no known cure for it, so it has to be exterminated in some other way. Obviously, the most sensible conclusion is to shrink the gay rulers and some IDSFA members to go inside of him and kill the disease in-person. #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' Season 2 #Here's the Party Freak: Freddy Freaker comes to Somewhere, and ends up being a menace to the Gay Gods, the IDSFA, and the Hets alike. Everyone needs to chase him away before he gets his hands on two dollars! Category:Random Works! Category:The Steamed Clams Channel Category:The Gayarchy